This invention relates to a new and distinct genotype of Zoysiagrass of the genus and species Zoysia japonica Stued. It is described herein and designated as ‘BA-189’. As used herein, ‘BA-189’ has the identical meaning as ‘Ultimate Zoysia’. This invention was discovered and identified in Palm Beach County, Fla. as a distinctly different vegetative inclusion in a planting of the unpatented Zoysiagrass variety ‘Meyer’. ‘BA-189’ is either a spontaneous mutation from ‘Meyer’ or derived as the progeny from an outcross to an unknown pollen parent.
‘BA-189’ was initially propagated asexually from a single stolon. Over multiple increases at various research sites throughout Florida ‘BA-189’ has remained phenotypically stable and uniform. All successive asexual reproductions that were used to determine genetic stability and consistency were performed at Belle Glade, Fla. for a period of at least four years. The denomination of this new Zoysiagrass is ‘BA189’, but in commerce, ‘BA-189’ will be marketed under the synonym ‘Ultimate Zoysia’, which is its commercial designation in the United States.
The distinctness of ‘BA-189’ from its progenitor is based on four sets of traits including: 1) floral morphology; 2) leaf and stem morphology; 3) tissue color and pigmentation; and 4) rate of growth and cover. Measures of disease and insect resistance yielded no statistical differences.
For the purpose of registration under the ‘International Convention for the Protection of New Varieties of Plants’ generally known by its French acronym UPOV Convention) and noting Sections 1612 of the Manual of Patent Examination Procedures the new variety of Zoysiagrass of the present invention is named ‘BA-189’.